Les blessures ne sont pas toutes mauvaises
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Nos héros sont confrontés à différentes blessures, blessures du cœur ou du corps. Amour et souffrances se mêlent dans ce qui devait être un oneshot...
1. Chapter 1

**Les blessures ne sont pas toutes mauvaises**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama (qui laisse de côté Tsubasa Chronicles pour un petit moment, mais qui va y retourner très vite)

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : Les persos et lieux sont à la fabuleuses JK Rowling. Apparemment, je ne suis pas elle... donc ils ne sont pas à moi.

Sommaire : Nos héros sont confrontés à différentes blessures, blessures du cœur ou du corps. Amour et souffrances se mêlent dans cet ex-one-shot harrypotterien...

Couple : en évolution durant la fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : blessures**

Harry arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ces pensées. Il soupira en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il donna le mot de passe sans conviction et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement dans l'âtre, si bien qu'il ne _la_ vit pas arriver.

- Harry, devine qui c'est ! fit une voix féminine dans son dos.

Le garçon brun sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux, lui obstruant la vue, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner sa passivité. Il ne répondit rien. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda la jeune fille, se penchant au-dessus de son épaule.

- Oh, Ginny... rien, rien...

Harry venait juste de remarquer la présence de sa petite amie.

- Harry, ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? redemanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assis le garçon.

Harry resta silencieux. La jeune fille commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour le faire se détendre et qu'il lui réponde. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Ginny... commença-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Espèce d'idiot ! hurlait Hermione.

- Ah oui ? Parce que c'est de MA faute ?

- A qui veux-tu que ce soit la faute, crétin ?!

- Sûrement la tienne, Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout !

Le rouquin suivait la jeune fille. La porte d'entrée se referma dans un claquement sonore.

- Ron, Hermione, du calme voyons... tenta Harry, voyant par la même occasion un moyen d'échapper aux question de Ginny.

- Toi, la ferme ! hurla le rouquin, énervé.

- Ron...

- Tu es de son côté, c'est ça ? T'es toujours du côté d'Hermione, tu crois que je l'avais pas remarqué ? Tu es jaloux de moi, parce que JE sors avec elle ! Ginny, viens ici. Je t'interdis de sortir avec un idiot pareil.

- Ron, c'est toi l'idiot ! répondit la jeune fille, se serrant davantage contre le brun.

- Harry ! Je refuse que tu sortes avec elle !

- Oh, mais j'en ai pas l'intention !

- Harry ? demanda la jeune fille.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi, je préfèrerai encore être tué par Voldemort que de devenir ton demi-frère !

- Pour une fois on est du même avis ! Ginny, dépêche-toi !

- Non ! Harry est mon petit ami ! Je reste avec lui.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry et se serra contre lui en le regardant amoureusement. Le brun sentit la chaleur lui empourprer le visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Ginny... Ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure...

¨¨

- Hey, venez voir !! hurla Neuville, tenant son crapaud dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Malefoy ! Il est tombé de son balai !! Il ne pourra pas jouer se soir !

Tous les Griffondors se précipitèrent vers le couloir pour aller vers l'infirmerie et admirer le spectacle du Grand Drago Malefoy réduit à l'immobilité dans un des lits blancs. Harry était parmi les premiers à se relever, déposant Ginny à sa place sur le fauteuil. Le brun arriva le premier devant la pièce dont l'infirmière, Mme Pompfresh, gardait farouchement l'entrée.

- Vous n'allez pas TOUS rentrer ! C'est une salle de REPOS ici ! Allez-vous-en !

- Madame... insistèrent quelques voix.

- NON !

Déçus, les rouges et or retournèrent à leurs occupations : se détendre et rire entre amis dans la salle commune... Enfin pas tous. Le héros national hésitait à rentrer tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas affronter ses amis maintenant. Mais est-ce qu'il les considérait encore comme ces amis ? Ron... plus le temps passait, plus son premier ami perdait d'importance à ses yeux. Le brun avait du mal à rester dans la même pièce que lui sans qu'une dispute éclate. Hermione... Elle était toujours la même, super douée en classe, gentille, et elle criait toujours contre le rouquin ! Ginny... Il en était amoureux, du moins pendant un temps. Le Griffondor l'avait remarqué quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas continuer à se cacher la vérité et surtout à lui cacher la vérité. Elle avait le droit de savoir qu'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Ron...

Harry soupira. Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'au terrain de quidditch. Quelques élèves s'entraînaient. Harry les regarda sans même les voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

- ATTENTIOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

¤ ¤

¤

Harry ouvrit les yeux, le visage endolori. Il attrapa ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit. La première personne qu'il vit fut...

- Malefoy ? demanda Harry, le cerveau encore embrumé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les Griffondors ?

Le blond le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des abrutis. Cela ne changea pas de d'habitude. Après quelques minutes de fixation intense entre ennemis, Harry s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Harry, fit le directeur, tu es réveillé, à ce que je vois. Toi aussi...

- Non, je dors encore, répondit Drago, sarcastique.

Le directeur l'ignora et se tourna vers Harry.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Que s'est-il passé, professeur ?

- Tu as reçu un cognard en pleine tête...

Drago éclata de rire. Il riait tellement fort que ça lui en faisait mal aux côtes (encore plus car il était blessé), mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Harry lui lança un regard noir en se massant le front.

- Professeur, il est quelle heure ?

Harry essayait de se relever. Dumbledore le maintint allongé, en le repoussant d'une main.

- Tu n'es pas en était de te lever...

- Mais, le match...

- ... commence dans cinq minutes. termina Drago exaspéré par la lenteur de la conversation entre le vieux sénile et le Griffondor pleurnichard.

- Tu ne vas malheureusement pas pouvoir y aller, Harry. Tu dois te reposer.

Harry s'enfonça dans le matelas, lançant un regard boudeur et mauvais à son directeur qui lui sourit. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Le professeur Mac Gonnagal passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

- Professeur, on vous attend...

- Très bien, j'arrive.

Il se leva et rejoignit la femme qui referma la porte.

¨¨

- Finalement t'assistes au spectacle... marmonna Malefoy.

- Quoi ? répondit le brun, moitié endormi.

- Je vous ai entendus derrière la porte.

Aucune réaction du brun qui ne pensait qu'au match qu'il ratait.

- Ne dors pas quand je te parle ! Aîe...

Le Serpentard se tenait les côtes. Il s'était relevé un peu vite et avait sentit un craquement dans son dos. Il restait assis sur le lit, ne pouvant ni se relever complètement, ni se rallonger. Le râle d'agonie poussé par le blond fit relever la tête au Griffondor.

- T'es en train de mourir ?

- Très très drôle Potter. Hilarant ! Vas plutôt prévenir la folle qui nous sert d'infirmière.

- Et pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas ton chien ! Et moi aussi je dois rester là ! Demande à...

Il parcourut la pièce du regard. Ils étaient seuls, et Mme Pompfresh devait être en train d'assister au match… après avoir recommandé à ses patients de rester allongés.

- ... A qui ?

- Et puis t'as qu'à rester comme ça ! Moi, je dors.

- Harry... gémit le Serpentard.

- Tu viens de m'appeler comment là ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

Le blond lui lança un de ses regards méprisant dont il avait le secret.

- J'ai cru rêver...

- Parce que tu rêves de moi ? ... Aïïïïïïe !

- Potter ! ... HARRY !! Fais quelque chose ! J'en... j'en peux plus...

Le Griffondor se releva. Voir son ennemi dans une telle situation de faiblesse le gênait quand même. Drago était en sueur, avait l'œil vitreux et se tenait les côtes en gémissant.

- Bon, ça va, tu penses tenir jusqu'à ce que je la fasse venir ?

- Prends mon balai... Il est sous mon lit... Tu iras plus vite...

- Mais, Malefoy, c'est...

- Potter...

Le brun soupira. Il s'était fait manipuler par son ennemi, il en avait bien conscience... Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir comme ça... Et pourquoi pas ? Il l'aurait bien fait lui... Harry fonça droit sur les places des professeurs et atterrit devant l'infirmière. Le professeur Rogue siffla un « Potter », pendant que Dumbledore s'étonna avec un « Harry ? ».

- Malefoy a fait un faux mouvement et...

Mme Pompfresh et Harry couraient vers l'infirmerie, enfin, elle courait et il volait à côté d'elle, sous son insistance. Elle n'allait pas laisser un blessé courir tout de même !

Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, où Drago était toujours assis, essayant de rester immobile, se tenant les côtes en gémissant. L'infirmière soupira et lui répétant que s'il ne respectait pas ses consignes il ne guérirait jamais. Et elle prépara un anti-douleur. La potion avait un goût infect mais était plus efficace que les sortilèges. Le blond put se rallonger tranquillement, sans souffrir, et se rendormir paisiblement.

Harry se rallongea à son tour et regarda le blond dormir quelques instant avant de l'imiter. Dans son rêve, il voyait Drago le respecter, lui parler d'égal à égal, voire même le considérer comme supérieur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve bien entendu... Il entendit des voix au dessus de sa tête... des murmures familiers.

- Laissez-le tranquille, vous voyez bien qu'il dort... souffla Hermione aux autres Griffondors.

Harry sourit, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il entendit des bruits de pas, puis la porte se refermer. Il soupira et entendit quelqu'un faire comme lui. Il tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

- Malefoy... ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu soupires ?

- Et toi ?

- Tu t'intéresses vraiment à ma santé ou tu es ironique ?

- Potter ! Arrête ! Au fait, ce qui s'est passé hier, personne ne doit le savoir ! Compris ?

- Pourquoi ?

- POTTER !

- Oui, c'est bien moi... Et tout est redevenu normal... Comme si rien ne s'était passé... Comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve...

- Potter ? Tu délires là...

- Pas si sur...

* * *

_Voilaaaaaaa ! A la base c'était un one-shot... (je ne fais presque que des one-shot lol) malgré le fait que je n'avais aucune idée de comment ça allait se terminer... Finalement, si cela vous plaît, je ferais un chapitre 2, j'ai déjà les idées !_

_¨_

_Zejabel-sama, qui continue d'écrire, d'écrire, d'écrire, oubliant ainsi ses devoirs scolaires et y retournant à contrecœur en se rendant compte de l'heure._

_¨_

_Note pour les lecteurs de mes fanfictions Tsubasa Chronicles : je ne les abandonne pas, je mes juste de l'ordre dans mes idées, j'écrirais la suite de mes fics, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais elle sera peut-être un peu longue à arriver..._

_Je m'excuse d'avance de l'attente que je vous impose._

_¨_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !_

_Et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer !!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Les blessures ne sont pas toutes mauvaises**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama (qui laisse de côté Tsubasa Chronicles pour un petit moment, mais qui va y retourner très vite)

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : Les persos et lieux sont à la fabuleuses JK Rowling. Apparemment, je ne suis pas elle... donc ils ne sont pas à moi.

Sommaire : Nos héros sont confrontés à différentes blessures, blessures du cœur ou du corps. Amour et souffrances se mêlent dans cet ex-one-shot harrypotterien...

Note : Je m'excuse de cette longue attende que je vous ai imposée. J'avais le bac et tout, donc trçs peu de temps pour écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : peine de coeur**

Tout était redevenu normal. Le Serpentard méprisait et insultait toujours le Griffondor et Ginny continuait de coller Harry. Ron et le brun étaient toujours fâchés et Hermione ignorait le rouquin à longueur de journée.

Harry était assis dans son fauteuil favori, et Ginny s'était assise sur ses genoux. Devant eux, Hermione écrivait soigneusement son devoir sur une quantité faramineuse de feuilles de parchemins, pendant que Ron essayait de copier, sous les soupirs et les cris de la jeune fille.

Une fois de plus, il se demandait comment il en était arrivé _là_. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il y était... et que ça ne simplifiait pas sa vie ! Il avait accepté ce changement en lui... mais il doutait encore de ses sentiments à présent. Il poussa un cri énervé et se releva brusquement, Ginny accrochée à son cou comme un singe à son arbre pendant une tempête.

- Ginny, laisse moi, s'il te plait...

La jeune fille le lâcha et le regarda s'éloigner tristement. Harry monta dans le dortoir et se jeta sur son lit. En bas, il entendait Ron pester, Hermione crier, Ginny pleurer. Il soupira et laissa sa pensée vagabonder et l'emporter aux évènements de la semaine passée : Drago, gémissant en l'appelant. Cette soirée avait été un tournant dans sa vie. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne détestait pas tant que ça le Serpentard. Celui-ci avait aussi ses faiblesses et son humanité... Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

- Harry !!

- Drago ? demanda Harry, dans les vapes.

- Quoi ?!

Harry ouvrit les yeux et mit ses lunettes.

- Ron ?

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Ecoute, Harry, l'autre jour j'ai vraiment pas été sympa avec toi...

- Tu me réveilles pour me dire ça ?

- Je suis désolé. J'avais peur de perdre Hermione, mais je l'avais déjà perdue...

- Ron...

- Tu sais, si ma sœur devait sortir avec quelqu'un, je préfèrerais que se soit toi. Tu...

- MAIS, JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE SORTIR AVEC GINNY ! hurla Harry.

¨¨

Depuis leur salle commune, Ginny entendit le brun et éclata en sanglots, dans les bras d'Hermione.

Harry et Ron continuaient leur conversation.

- Pourtant, à vous voir, je...

- Au début, oui… J'étais amoureux d'elle, c'est vrai…

- Mais plus maintenant… ?

- En effet, Ron, en effet… répondit Harry, le regard dans le flou.

- Harry ?

Ron passa la main devant les yeux de Harry.

- Mmh, oui désolé… tu disais ?

- Nan rien… Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as appelé Drago tout à l'heure ?

- Hein ? Ah… euh… bégaya le Survivant.

Ron regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bon, je te laisse, il faut que je redescende…

- Oui, vas-y… Salut.

- Salut.

Ron rejoignit les deux filles. Hermione le fusilla du regard, Ginny toujours en pleurs sur son épaule. Le jeune homme déglutit et s'assit près du feu, sans mot dire et commença à réfléchir à qui pouvait être l'élue du cœur de son ami.

« Ce n'est donc plus Ginny, commença-t-il mentalement. Cho ? Non, ils ont rompu… enfin… non, si c'avait été elle, il me l'aurait dit… »

¤ ¤ ¤

- RON ?!

- Hein ?! Oui ?!

- C'est la quatrième fois que je t'appelle… A quoi tu pensais ? demanda Ginny, les yeux encore rougis.

- Oh, à rien de bien important…

- Ron…

- J'essayai d'imaginer un jour de cours sans Rogue, le rêve quoi… mentit le jeune homme.

Ginny sourit. Le frère et la sœur restèrent longtemps face à face, à se regarder sans prendre la parole. Le garçon se lança.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Hem… Oui… Voila, c'est à propos d'Hermione…

- On a rompu.

- Ron…

- C'est la vie, que veux-tu. Ca fait déjà longtemps que je l'ai perdue…

- Ron…

- J'espère juste qu'on sera encore amis et…

- Ron, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

- Ah…

La jeune fille se rapprocha de son frère.

- Elle m'a demander de te dire... bah, oui, comme tu étais dans les vappes depuis des heures. Bon, je sais j'exagère... Elle m'a demandé de te dire de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille s'éloigna monta à son dortoir, laissant son frère seul dans la salle commune. Ron se leva à son tour, et en quelques secondes, il traversa la salle commune et partit vers la bibliothèque. Hermione l'y attendait.

- Me voila.

- Rends moi service, Ron. Tiens.

Elle lui déposa une dizaine de livres dans les bras et en prit autant. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la jeune fille avançait déjà en direction de la salle commune. Il se dépécha de la rattraper en soupirant et marcha à ses côtés. Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, Hermione donna le mot de passe, entra et déposa ses livres dur une table. Ron fit de même et s'écroula sur un fauteuil. Hermione monta dans son dortoir avec ses ouvrages et commença sa lecture.

¤ ¤ ¤

Hermione était allongée sur son lit et lisait l'Encyclopédie de Poudlard, une fois de plus. Aussi n'entendit-elle pas la jeune rouquine entrer et s'écrouler sur son propre lit en marmonnant des « Harry… pourquoi… ».

Hermione se redressa et posa son livre au pied de son lit, sur son coffre. Elle appela Ginny, et la plus jeune arriva près de son amie, les yeux bouffis.

- Ginny, commença-t-elle, je suis sure qu'il y a une erreur. Harry était…

- Non, je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime plus… Il est froid avec moi depuis plusieurs jours déjà…

- Ginny, dis-toi que les hommes sont des imbéciles. Si Harry ne sait pas reconnaître en toi la jeune femme charmante que tu es, c'est que c'est le dernier des idiots et qu'il ne mérite pas tes sentiments.

- Et Ron…

- Ron est un idiot ! Il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi. Cette atmosphère de tension permanente entre nous a duré assez longtemps. Il fallait bien que ça s'arrête un jour. Tout doit se finir un jour… Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Ginny sourit et hocha la tête.

- Merci Hermione. Bonne nuit

Ginny alla se coucher. Hermione rabattit la couverture sur elle et les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent dans le silence du dortoir de Griffondor.

¨

Harry somnolait mais ne parvenait pas à s'endormir complètement. C'était le comble. Lui qui était en lutte contre Voldemort, qui mettait sa vie en danger chaque année, il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause… d'une peine de cœur. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Ginny qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à cette personne que… NON, il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible. La blessure à la tête avait du lui faire partir toute logique. Pourtant… pourtant cette idée revenait dans sa tête depuis longtemps déjà…

Ron monta dans le dortoir, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres Griffondors. Il se glissa dans son lit, sans remarquer que le brun était toujours réveillé et le regardait. Le roux ferma les yeux et s'endormit en rêvant à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec Hermione.

Harry finit à son tour par être gagné par le sommeil.

¨

Drago, assis sur son lit, soupira une fois encore. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller d'une telle façon à l'infirmerie ! Pourquoi avait-il appelé ce Griffondor par son prénom ! Pourquoi… Il soupira. Se poser toutes ses questions était inutile, il connaissait la réponse, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Cette douleur le rongeait au plus profond de son cœur. Comment avouer ses sentiments. Comment s'avouer à lui-même qu'il éprouvait de tels sentiments pour… Potter.

Drago soupira. Le plus dur n'était pas d'avouer cet amour, mais bien de l'accepter. Son cœur semblait vouloir bondir hors de son corps lorsqu'il évoquait le sujet du Survivant. Pourtant sa raison le faisait mépriser le brun.

Drago soupira. Et se laissa aller à un sommeil agité, empli de rêves contradictoires, entre amour et raison.

* * *

Fin de ce second chapitre…

Encore un à attendre… et ça risque d'être long désolée !

J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir ce chapitre… Cela se voit je pense. Et ce chapitre est un peu beaucoup plus court que le précédent, je sais, et je vous en fais mes excuses.

¨

C'était Zejabel-sama, la fille qui s'autocritique lol

¨

Review ?


End file.
